In today's mobile applications, the top area of the screen (often referred to as the header bar or header space or title bar) is typically used for navigation purposes or branding purposes. For example, a developer of a mobile application (or “app”) usually places the company name (and/or logo) of the company that makes the app or places the product (e.g., app) title, name, or logo at the top of the screen when the app executes and is displayed on the screen of a mobile device. Alternatively, the developer may place a navigation bar at the top of the screen to enable the user to navigate from one screen to the next or to navigate back one screen in the app.
The developer may also use branding information (e.g., company name/logo or product name/logo) as a header bar on a first screen of the app and then use a navigation bar on a second or additional screen of the app. Thus, when the user initially executes the app on his mobile device, the app displays a title bar in the first screen. When the user navigates to a second screen, the app may display a navigation bar.